How To Train Your Dragon Pokemon
by Digimage
Summary: Can a boy and a pokemon bridge the gap and bring peace to their warring sides? Can Hiccup prove himself? Can Toothless get back what he's lost? CAn they become friends? (Because as far as I know no one has made a crossover like this so I did instead. Going to mainly follow the httyd plot, with a few changes.)
1. Welcome to Berk

Hi, I'm Digi, for awhile now I was kinda thinking how someone should make a POkemona dn How to train your dragon crossover, especially since gen 6 came out and there are tons of new dragons. I finally got off my butt and did one. I wasn't sure where to post this, as a crossover or soley in one fandom. Sadly there are only four stories in the pokemon/HHTYD category so I have decided to post this only in the HTTYD fandom since it mainly follows the httyd plot but that can be changed if people think I should. Enough about me onto the story!

"I love Pokemon."-talking

'I love How to Train Your Dragon'-thinking

_I love this crossover and hope you do too!_-voiceover

~~~HTTYD/Pokemon~~~

Chapter 1: Welcome to Berk

_Welcome to Berk. Twelve days north of Hopeless and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death. It's located solidly on the shore of the Meridian of Misery. My village. In a word, sturdy. Its been here for seven generations, but every single building is new. We have hunting, fishing, and a charming view of the sunset. The only problems are the pests. You see, where most places have Rattata or Zubats we have-_

Hiccup Horrendus Haddock III was knocked out of his thoughts by the sound of the alarms being raised. He jumped up from his bed and raced downstairs. It was just awhile before dawn and the sky was still dark enough to pose a problem if _it_ showed up. He yanked his door open only to immediately slam it shut as a Charizard landed right in front of his house and breathed fire right at his door.

"Dragons." He whispered to himself, blowing a piece of brown hair out of his eyes. He was torn between excitement and dread. Once he knew it had moved on he slipped back out and made his way to the heart of the village.

_Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings. We have…stubbornness issues._

All around him people and pokemon were fighting to keep the dragons back and away from the livestock and put out the fires on the houses that were springing up everywhere. Of course it wasn't just the fires they had to worry about since not every dragon breathed fire. Nope, they had to worry about everything including lightning, fire, water, vines, poison and rocks. Then there was the occasional notable moments of goo if a Goomy or its evolved forms showed up. Plus the ones who could drop a person off to sleep with one hit or leave them disorientated enough that they'd hit themselves.

_My name is Hiccup. Great name, I know, but its not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name scares off trolls and evil spirits. As if our charming Viking personalities wouldn't already do that._

He ducked behind another house as a pile of rocks almost hit him. Someone dashed by with a gleeful "Mornin!"

He was actually rather used to dodging dragons and fellow Vikings and Pokemon so he easily made his way easily to blacksmith shop, slipping his thin frame through the openings they made. Passing by several of his fellow villagers he shrugged off their rather…concerned comments.

"What are you doing out?"

"Get inside!"

"Get back inside!"

He was almost home free when he was suddenly lifted off his feet by a familiar face with a thick red beard and hair and a large helmet adorned with Bouffalant horms. 'Thanks the gods.' He thought before the man's mouth opened and he practically shouted in his face before dropping him and turning his attention elsewhere. Hiccup had to dodge around the man's Beartic, Wyborn, which gave an eyeball before following his master.

"What's he doing out again? What are you doing out? Get back inside!"

_That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of Berk. They say when he was a baby he popped off a dragon's head clean off. Do I believe it?_

He ran right past the man just as he lifted an entire cart and chucked it at a Haxorus as it speeded by.

_Yes, I do._

"What have we got?" he barely hears as he continues. "Haxorus, Zweilous, and Sliggoos mostly. There also a Charizard and Salamence around somewhere."

"What about the Noivern?"

"None so far."

"Good."

Torches finally sprang up so it was easier for the humans to see the dragons. One of the watch towers even lit up a huge bowl to cast better light into the sky. Can't hit a target if you can't see it. Hiccup finally made it into the blacksmiths shop. He hurriedly put on his apron and gloves to prevent burns.

"Nice of you to join the party." The blacksmith said from behind him as he stoked the forge's fire. For all the chaos around them he was pretty calm about the whole thing. "Thought you'd finally gotten carried off." Calm enough to make jokes at my expense.

"Who, me? Nah, come one. I'm too muscular for their tastes." Hiccup countered as he switched the blacksmiths prosthetic out. With difficulty he carried it back to its proper place before rushing back to his tasks.

"Well they need toothpicks don't they?" Was what he said in reply, a gap toothed grin stretching across his face.

_The meathead with an attitude and inter-changeable hands is Goober. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little…well, littler._

Hiccup was probably the smallest Viking in Berk that wasn't a child and even some of them were bigger then him. He wasn't the strongest or the most accurate shot. Considering their villages standards for warriors, he'd gotten the short end of the stick. If the villagers weren't watching him to see if he'd make himself useful in other ways then they'd given up on him entirely. Which considering who his father was, was quite the let down for everyone. Hiccup had a very large need to prove himself but his efforts were…viewed as less than stellar.

He hammered swords and armour as he heard Stoick yell to ready the catapults. The flying dragons were far from the only ones to raid Berk but they were some of the hardest to beat. At least on the ground it was harder to dodge some attacks. Gobber's Nosepass, Norward, and Boldore, Per, were no where to be seen but they were likely close to make sure nothing attacked the shop.

The roar of a Salamence was the only warning before one of the houses was ingulfed in fire.

_See? Lots and lots of new houses._

A shout of 'Fire' was given and four other teens rushed past right in front of the shop, haling buckets of water. Given that the entire house was on fire Hiccup doubted they could do much. If they has water Pokemon maybe but most kids and teens in Berk weren't allowed partners until they had proven themselves somehow.

_Oh, that's Fishlegs, Snotlout. The twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. And…_

The teens emptied their buckets into the roaring fire but it proved for not as a rock flew right into it, collapsing the weakened structure. The teens turned, their backs highlighted by the fire, giving an amazing sight if nothing less. Especially…

_Astrid._

Fishlegs was a large boy, his sheer bulk earning him respect despite his timid nature and random outbursts of odd information that no one else ever thought about. Snotlout was big and broad and arrogant, he was alos, unfortunately, Hiccup's cousin. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were both long haired and wiry and completely crazy. Tuffnut was a boy while Ruffnut was a girl but they were startlingly alike in most aspects including appearance.

Astrid was probably the toughest, most graceful and beautiful teen Hiccup had ever known. She wasn't the tallest and also had a thiner frame, more slender then skinny, but all of it was packed with muscle from constant training and he had seen her take down Vikings twice her size.

'Their job is so much cooler' Hiccup thinks, forgetting his work as he leans out the front of the shop to get a better look only to be pulled back by Gobber.

"Oh, come one. Let me out please. I need to make my mark." He protests. Gobber just gives him a look before turning back to his work.

"You've made plenty of marks. In all the wrong places." He says plainly.

"Please, two minutes. That's all it'll take. I'll go out, kill a dragon and my life will be infinitely better. I might even get a date." Hiccup pleads.

"You can't lift a hammer, you can't swing an axe, you can't even throw one of these!" Gobber declares, lifting a bola up to show Hiccup before he rears back and throws it out the front. Right into a sneaking Scrafty, downing it instantly.

"Ok, but this will throw it for me!" He explains, dragging something into the front to show Gobber. It was one of his inventions, a bola launcher. If it was the kind of thing admired in Berk, Hiccup would actually get a lot of praise for it. But it isn't and well…some of Hiccup's inventions didn't always work out. This was proved by the fact that as soon as he patted it in accomplishment it launched a bola that hit one of the Vikings and their Pokemon, a Sudowoodo, tying them together and tipping them onto their sides. A sheepish grin spread on his face in the light of Gobber's flat and unimpressed look.

"This is what I'm talking about!" he said, irritation heard clear.

"Its just a small calibration issue-" he tried to explain but was cut off.

"Hiccup, if you ever want to go out and kill dragons then you need to stop…this." Gobber said coolly, waving his arms up and down in Hiccup's direction.

"You just gestured to all of me!" He said incredulously.

"That's it! Stop being all of you!" he cheered. He grabbed a sword and thrust it into Hiccups chest, letting go and letting him fumble with it. Hiccup glared sullenly for a moment, opening his mouth at Gobber's raised eyebrow.

"You sir, are playing a dangerous game." Gobber just scoffed and turned back to his work. "Keeping this much raw Vikingness contained. There will be consequences!"

"I'll take my chances. Now. Sharpen. That. Sword."

_One day I'll go out there. In Berk, killing a dragon is everything. A Haxorus would get me noticed at least. A Sliggoo would get me a girlfriend. A Zweilous would net me double the fame, one for each head._

"They've found the livestock!" was heard as the sudden distressed cries of Miltank, Piloswine, Skiddos and Whimsicott filled the air.

"Concentrate on the lower bank!" Stoick commanded from his perch on one of the catapults. He was disturbed however by the sudden orange glow from right below him.

_Then, There's the Charizards and Salamence. They can shrug off just about anything. Only the best go after them. Charizards in particular have a rather nasty habit of setting themselves on fire._

The Charizard in question just burst up through the top of the catapult, Stoick yelled to keep firing as he used his hammer to beat the beast back. A sudden piercing noise sent the Vikings into a barely controlled panic.

_But the ultimate prize is the dragon that no one has seen. We call it the…_

"NOIVERN! Get down!" was all but screamed, one man even through himself off the watch tower so he wouldn't be hit since it usually hit the highest locations. He was proved right just as the bright ball of a Dragon Pulse hits the tower, causing it to explode loudly. The dragons, bolstered by the set back, attack with renewed vigor.

_The thing never steals food. Never shows itself. And never misses._

"Hiccup, hold down the fort!" Gobber calls as he reattaches his hammer and leaps over the front and into the fray sending one last look back that plainly read 'Stay'. Hiccup rolls his eyes before making sure the coast is clear. He drags his invention out and sets it up away from the main fight in one of the fields around the village, he just has a feeling he should be there. He waits, launcher at the ready and his eyes peeled.

"Come on, give me something to hit!" he hisses, tension lining his body. All he needs is one chance. Another piercing noise fills the air and he swings the sights in it's general area. Another explosion and there! A split second of purple against the still black sky and Hiccup aims and pulls the trigger, his eyes shut tight from the nerves. The semi-audile noise of the bola hitting flesh was heard and his eyes sprang open just in time to catch a barely discernable shape fall towards the ground into the distance, a enraged cry barely heard over the yells and roars in the village.

"I…I hit it? I HIT IT! Yes, yes, yes!" Hiccup all but danced in glee and exhilaration. "Did anybody see that?" He asked into the air as he turned around to go back into the village. He found himself all but nose to nose with a Salamence. He was torn between still feeling triumphant and dismayed at the likelihood that his life was about to be cut short at the very moment of his success.

"Except you though." He couldn't stop himself form saying. The Pokemon didn't appreciate it given how it narrowed its eyes and growled. Hiccup took his chance to run screaming for help.

He found himself back in the square by the shop where most of the dragons have flown away emptied handed or not. The Salamence seemed to be particularly offended since it didn't stop chasing him. Just when he thought he was done for, corned in front of one of the large torches an Ice Beam hit it right in the face, freezing its jaws shut and oulling a whine of pain from its throat.

"You're done." Came the incensed voice of Stoick along with a deep growl from Wyborn. The Salamence gave one last glare to Hiccup before it conceded and flew away with the rest. Hiccup was left alone to face the accusing and exasperated looks of the village which was only amplified because at that moment the torch had been leaning on tipped sideways and crashed. The glare from Stoick however was the worst to Hiccup.

_There's one more thing you should know…_

"Sorry, Dad." Hiccup said abashedly.

~~~HTTYD/Pokemon~~~

If its not obvious by now I'm mostly going to follow the httyd plot. This Berk is in the Pokemon world however. Its thousands of years before most of the canon so there aren't any pokeballs or pokedexes and such. Many of the creatures the Berkians think of as dragons aren't even dragon types. This Berk is somewhere in the north between Unova and Kalos since some(including me) think they are close to each other and it works with the story. I really hope you guys enjoy! Digi, out!


	2. The Downed Dragon

Hello all, I got this chapter done finally after puttering around the internet for a while. Fair warning to you all, I'm not intending to make this Hicstrid. I'm sorry f this upsets anyone but I'm just not planning to go that way. Maybe I'll hint at it sometimes and leave it open ended so its up to you to decide. Maybe I'll just make it straight out Gen. However, if any of you have been to my profile you know I write slash. If I do write it as slash it wont get anywhere really, I'll most likely just imply it and that'll be more towards the end then anything. If this makes you uncomfortable I'm sorry, you know where the back button is. Now I have no problem with Hicstrid, I do like it, its just I cant ignore the lure of slash. Don't worry, it'll all become clear in time. I'll tell you one thing, its not just httyd canon you'll have to know to fully understand what I'm getting at. Well, you won't need to worry about for this chapter but for the ones after...oh, well onward!

~~~~HTTYD/Pokemon~~~~

Chapter 2: The Downed Dragon

"I'm telling you I did hit the Noivern!" Hiccup repeats. When he'd said it the first time he knew no one believed him. While there had been some false alarms when it came to his inventions and dragons, he wasn't a liar. It hurt that no one wanted to believe him about it, it hurt that they thought so low of him. It seemed like no matter how hard he tried he couldn't make anyone proud, not anymore.

"It went down near-" he tried to say but his father's raised hand told him to stop, reluctantly, he did.

"Hiccup every time you come outside, disaster follows you like an Absol! Can't you see there are more important things to worry about? Winter is setting in and we need to feed the entire village which won't get done if we go on another wild Farfetch'd chase!" Stoick's face was set harshly and his words were even harsher. Hiccup had to fight to not shrink into a ball in the face of that expression and the annoyed faces of the villagers. He couldn't stop his eyes from lowering or his shoulders from slumping dejectedly. Stoick's face softens and his next words are softer but no less gut-wrenching and full of disappointment.

"Why can't you follow the simplest orders?"

"I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I just feel the need to…kill it, you know? It's who I am Dad." The slight pause before he says the word kill is unheard, probably for the better. Hiccup, for all his longing to be seen as normal by his tribe, is a kind soul. For all Gobber's teasing he's a good blacksmith and perhaps, in another life where he wasn't the son of the chief, if he didn't live in the commonly dragon raided Berk, he would be content to never lift a weapon outside his work. But that is not so, this is his life and he must live it as best he can.

"You are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer isn't one of them." In another life, Hiccup might not have been pushed so desperately to be what he isn't, his father might take him as he was and be content, be happy, be proud of Hiccup. But that is not so, for this is Berk and to be anything but…

"Go back home, Hiccup." With that last tired order, because that was an order, one that couldn't be ignored, Stoick turned away with Wyborn and the Vikings and their Pokemon dispersed to begin the clean up. He only paused when he was next to Gobber, "Make sure he gets there."

Gobber didn't sigh or frown, simply walked over to Hiccup and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder before carefully steering him towards his house. The group of teenagers immediately began talking amongst themselves, completely ignoring the sudden subject of their 'discussion'.

"Quite the performance!" Tuffnut spouted while Ruffnut cackled next to him.

"I've never seen anyone mess up that badly before. Was that supposed to be helpful?" Snotlout scoffed.

Hiccup said nothing as he brushed past; he didn't look up from the ground and just walked onward, oblivious to Fishleg's uncertain gaze and Astrid's narrowed eyes. He finally gave a small shake of his head right at the edge of the square and the teens caught his faint, hesitant remark before they passed between the houses and shops and their voices faded away completely.

"I really did hit one."

"Sure, Hiccup." Gobber tried to sound believing.

"He never listens."

"Well, it runs in the family."

Hiccup finally raised his head from where he'd been studying his shoes to look at Gobber with large green eyes filled with a maelstrom of emotions. "He just gets this…disappointed scowl when he does listen. Like someone skimmed on the meat in his sandwich. 'Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you gave me the wrong offspring. I asked for an extra-large boy with beefy arms and a side of guts and glory. This here. This is a talking fishbone!" he mimicked.

"You got it wrong, lad. It's not what you look like that he cares about. Its what inside you that he can't stand."

"Thank you for summing that up, Gobber." Was the deadpan reply he got in return for trying to make him feel better. He took it as a victory that he wasn't quietly sulking anymore and was back to his default sarcasm.

"The point I'm trying to make is that you got to stop trying to be something you're not."

They were standing on the porch of the house and Hiccup had a hand on the doorknob. He was staring at the ground again with an expression so close to disheartened Gobber had to stop himself from just hugging the boy. Haddock's had a stubborn streak as bad as a Tauros and he had long decided not to pick sides even when he just wanted to bash both of their heads in until they would stop and listen to each other.

"I just want to be one of you." Was all Hiccup said as he went inside. Of course being Hiccup he was out the back door not a minute later, quietly shutting the door behind him so he didn't alert Gobber. His face was set in determination as he snuck into the woods that were right behind and his house and began to make his way towards Raven's Point, where the Noivern had gone down.

* * *

In the Mead Hall Stoick was trying to keep control of the meeting over the shouts and protests of his fellow Vikings, their Pokemon whining and yelping along side them. Finally fed up Wyborn slammed a paw down on the table with a large smack that gave the others enough pause for him to start talking.

"Either we finish them or they finish us! It's the only way to be rid of them for good. All we need to do is find their nest and destroy it. They'll have to leave after that to find a new home."

Taking one of his daggers he plants it right on the edge of a giant map where there is a large white vortex, scribbled symbols tell of danger and misery and hopelessness are to be had for anyone who tries to go through the area.

"One more search. Before the ice sets in." Stoick declares but the others aren't so eager to agree with him. It wasn't the fact that they couldn't get there. There was a way over land but it was faster to go by sea. If they really wanted to they could even cut across the parts of the sea that froze over during the dead of winter. Getting there definitely wasn't the problem.

"No one ever comes back when we send them there." One Viking speaks scornfully.

"We're Vikings, it's an occupational hazard. Now who is with me?" He asks, thrusting an arm up into the air, trying to rouse his men. No one answers and several duck their heads to look anywhere else. A few speak up feebly.

"Today's not good for me."

"I've got to do my axe returns."

He stands for a moment in silence before nodding decisively.

"Who ever stays behind has to look after Hiccup." This was answered by every hand suddenly thrust up to volunteer.

"To the ships!" Someone shouts.

"I'm with you Stoick." Says Spitelout, his brother and second in command.

"That's what I thought." Stoick mutters. Gobber just sits silently, the smallest of frowns pulling at his mouth. Norward is with him, a silent but steady presence. The Hall quickly empties as the Vikings go to gather supplies and prepare the ships. Only Stoick and Gobber remain.

Gobber moves to stand up, remarking, "I'll go pack my undies then."

"Oh, no." Stoick disagrees, "You're staying here and training the new recruits."

Gobber just gives him a look. "Right, Hiccup will just have to cover for me. You know, him with all the molten steel, razor sharp blades and lots of time to himself. I'm sure he'll be just fine, I mean, what could go wrong?"

Stoick winces at the mental image, sitting down beside him. Wyborn settles next to Norward, this is going to take awhile, he can just tell. "Well the, what would you have me do with him?"

"You could put him in training too."

"Gobber, I'm serious!"

"So am I."

"He'd be dead before the first dragon as even out of the cage!"

"You don't know that for sure."

"I do, actually."

"Do not."

"Yes. I. Do."

"No you-."

"Gobber, stop! You know what he's like. From the second he could crawl he's been…different. He doesn't listen."

Now Gobber rolls his eyes, like he hasn't this before.

"His attention span is the size of a sparrow's. I try to take him fishing and he ends up hunting for trolls!"

"Hey! Trolls exist! They steal your socks…but only the left ones. What's with that?" He ends darkly. Stoick is on a roll now and doesn't here him.

"When I was a boy…"

"Oh, here we go!" Gobber grumbles. If he has to put up with Stoick rambling on about this again he swears he'll-!

"My father told me to bang my head against a rock and I did it. I thought it sounded crazy but I listened to him. You know what happened?"

"You got a headache." He stats, not even a question.

"The rock split in two. It taught me what a Viking could do. He could crush mountains, level forests, tame the seas! Even as a boy, I knew what I was, who I would be….Hiccup isn't that boy." He finishes gravely. Gobber just shakes his head.

"You can't just stop him, Stoick. You can only prepare him….Look, I know it seems hopeless. But the truth is you and Wyborn won't always be around to protect him. He's going to get out there again. He's probably out there now."

Stoick seems taken aback and they sit in silence for a while, just thinking.

* * *

Now Berk was a slightly odd village given its locations. It had the sea to the west and forested mountains to the east. From the sea it looked like Berk was an island but in fact it was more like a peninsula. It would be so much easier if Berk was an island since that would cut down on how many dragons could attack. No Sliggoo, Haxorus or Tyrantrums to worry about at the very least. Scraggys, Helioptiles, Arbok and Sceptiles wouldn't be able to get to an island.

Berk wasn't even an easy target. There were plenty of Pokemon around despite the harsh seasons and that's not even counting the berries that were surprisingly common around Berk, the people didn't even feel the need to grow separate orchards other then the most useful. Berk itself was backed up by an enormous wall of rock and was almost completely planted on a plateau, only sloping in certain spots aside from the sea. Whole chunks of rock in the area around looked like they'd been pulled straight up from the earth, standing so tall they looked like pillars holding up the sky.

Raven's Point actually lied on the plateau as well; it stretched up north ending in a bird-shaped cliff face that gave it its name. It didn't take long for Hiccup to make his way there. The exact spot where the dragon went down was hard to determine. He was frustrated as he crossed out another part of the simple map he'd made. H ehsuts it roughly and shoves it into his pocket.

"The gods hate me, they have too. Some people lose knives or pots. No, not me, I have to lose an entire dragon!" He angrily shoves a branch out of the way only for it to swing back and hit him forcibly in the face. He reels back, shocked out of his anger which is just what he needs as he finally spies what he's been searching for.

A broken tree, its trunk snapped, he finds another then another, the disturbances getting lower and lower until he sees something else. It's a deep grove in the ground, the dirt pushed away by something heavy colliding with it. He follows it as it thins out, pulling himself up a particularly steep mound. He immediately ducks back down because _there is something right over the ridge_! He cautiously looks back over and sees that the shape hasn't moved. The bola is a dead giveaway that this is his dragon. Dark purple, green, red and pitch black scales highlight how easy it would be to blend into the night sky. The only thing not dark is the shock of white fur around its neck.

It doesn't move, he wonders if it's dead or unconscious. At least if it's the former he won't have to worry about it. He slides down the mound and slowly walks forward, taking the sight in. He pulls his dagger out and holds it loosely, compared to a normal sword its tiny but its all he's got to work with at the moment. The creature doesn't even twitch at the noise of crunching leaves and sticks. He doubts it could miss anything, especially this close with the large ears it has.

"By Victini, I did it. I actually did it. This fixes everything! YES!" He can barely contain his joy. He sets his foot on the beasts shoulder, striking a victory pose. He brought down a Noivern! He can just imagine it, the whole village will cheer and he'll finally be acc-! His daydream is cut off as the shoulder heaves under his foot, throwing him off balance. He stumbles back and brings his dagger up into a defensive position. It looks like it can't move that much in the bola, its legs and wings bound by the rope. It shifts slightly again as Hiccup creeps up towards it head. A yellow eye with a slit pupil meets his own, the emotions swirling within indecipherable. They stay that way for a moment and Hiccup is unnerved, there is something about this dragon…

"I'm going to kill you, dragon." He says quietly, "I'm going to cut your heart out and take it to my father." His tone wavers unsurely but he shakes it off. He _has_ to do this.

"I am a Viking." It comes out too quiet, too unsteady.

"I am a Viking!" He raises his dagger and prepares to strike but hesitates. He meets its eye again and can't look away. Resignation, bitterness, sadness, anger…desolation and…fear? The Pokemon breaks its gaze away first, lets its head drop onto the ground in defeat. Hiccup is frozen for another moment as he steels himself, he tenses, ready to strike…and he can't do it. His arms drop and he feels frustration well up inside him, thick and choking followed quickly by shame. He just looks at the creature, bound and defeated and can't bring himself to feel any kind of disgust or hate.

"I did this…" He draws himself up and away, turning to leave and only making it a few steps before stopping again. He turns back and stares. 'I can't just leave it.' He thinks, 'Not like this.'

Resolved, he crouches by the dragon and begins cutting the ropes. He feels the Noivern shift under him but ignores it as he cuts the ropes off one by one. Just as he cuts the last one the Pokemon shoots up and pins him to a large rock right behind him. He freezes in fear, his eyes clenched shut, sure that he is about to meet his fate. But then nothing happens, the dragon just breathes, ruffling his hair. He forces his eyes open and bright, wary green meets burning, conflicted yellow. For a split second something changes, a flash and its gone and then the dragon inhales loudly. He figures he's about to be roasted when it just roars, deep and angry and_ loud_ right in his face before bolting into the trees. Again another split second and something is different but it's gone and so is the Noivern. Hiccup just stays frozen in place, trying to breathe. His hand scrabbles for his dagger, fallen at his side and he clutches it like a lifeline. He closes his eyes, curls up a little and just breaths.

Finally after a while he feels steadier and uncurls. He's trying to push away the shakiness in his limbs when he sees it. All of sudden its like he can't breathe again but it's in awe rather then fear. It's a sphere, made of clear crystal and it glows. Inside it looks like someone took an aurora and the stars form the sky and stuck them right in this jewel that can't be bigger then his hand. His heart suddenly aches and constricts. He feels like he just found something he hadn't realized was missing. Transfixed, he reaches out a hand and touches the orb. His world dissolves into light and then darkness as he loses consciousness.


	3. Interlude

Interlude 1: The First Rider

Ash, Cilan and Iris were in Opelucid City not long after Iris and Drayden's battle. They were restocking their supplies before setting out for Vertress City. Ash was training with his Pokemon and Cilan was double checking his list that they had everything they needed when Iris came running over.

"Guys! You're never gonna believe this but they're putting on the play 'The First Rider' at the park! We have to go see it!"

Ash and Cilan were extremely confused as Iris grabbed them by the arms and began dragging them towards the park. Ash had to struggle a bit and recall all his Pokemon except Pikachu.

"What's 'The First Rider'?" Ash asked in confusion.

"It's an old story that I used to listen to all the time back when I was little. Its about the first Dragon Rider! If someone is doing a play, we're definitely going to see it before we leave!"

"Dragon Rider?" Cilan asked.

Iris huffed, "Yeah, the names of everyone have been lost to time but the story's the same. In a land far away and long ago there was a tribe of people and their Pokemon partners who were at war with dragons. For years it continued until one day the son of the chief knocked one of the dragons out of the air and befriended it and then rode it into battle. They battled against an ancient evil that was forcing the dragons to fight the humans and came out triumphant. From that day forward all the Pokemon and humans lived together in peace. The son became known as the First Dragon Rider because no one in Unova had ever tamed one before! The founders of the Village of Dragons are said to come from there or that one of them came and taught the villagers how to befriend dragons thousands of years ago!"

"Wow, that sounds so cool!" Ash exclaimed. Pikachu let out an excited chirp.

"They don't know any of the names or what type of dragon it was?" Cilan queried.

"There are some scrolls from way back then but no one knows how to read them, they're in a language no one has ever seen before. Some people said they resembled some runes found in the Abyssal Ruins but not enough to translate more then the basics."

"Who cares, now I really want to see the play. Let's go!" Ash shouted enthusiastically, pulling out of Iris' grip and sprinting forward.

"He's such a kid…" she grumbled.

"Well, it does seem like quite the tale I would say. I wonder how they'll interpret it with so little details. It'll have quite the unique taste I'm sure!" Cilan said cheerily. Iris just sweat-dropped.

"I'm sure it'll be fun right Axew?" she asked. The tusk Pokemon agreed with a nod.

They continued after their friend, eager to watch and enjoy. It would certainly be something to talk about when they got on the road.


	4. Into the Ring!

This took longer then expected. But good news, the next chapter is when Hiccup meets Toothless again! As well as something else...anyway I really couldn't do this without the other fanfictions by Laurenjr and mastesargent. I do not own the dvd nor it is currently on On Demand so I've had to rely a lot on others novelizations of the movie to get much of the text down. If you read the notes in Chapter 2 then you know I'm almost certainly NOT making this Hicstrid. I do not do this out of dislike or spite or whatever, I just don't feel like I can write the pairing effectively even in this setting. Also like I said I can't resist the draw of a good slash pairing. I'm realizing that I'm going to have to change a lot to fit my idea of where this story will go. I said it was mostly going to follow the movie plot but with some differences. One is that Toothless can still fly. You'll find out why that is and what the change is in the next chapter though its come into play already. Now I must say I had hoped to use more Pokemon in this story other then 'dragons' but that is unlikely to happen. Maybe if I end up going beyond this then I can get the chance to add more. I only hope you guys continue to read. Hope you enjoy!

~~~~HTTYD/Pokemon~~~~

Chapter 3: Into the Ring?!

When Hiccup awoke it seemed like not much time had passed. The sun hadn't moved much although it was closer to setting now….Had it only been a day? One day and his life felt like it was upside down. Just this morning he had shot down a Noivern and almost gotten eaten or roasted by said Noivern. He felt…different, whole and empty at the same time, like something wasn't right, like there was something he had to do. But why? Even with the whole situation why did he feel so off? He hadn't felt any different until...he closed his eyes and concentrated, there had been something, an-an-!

Hiccup bolted upright and frantically looked around him. The orb! Where was the orb? It was important, he knew it was. He'd never seen anything like it and the things he'd felt had been…intense. He looked everywhere around him but couldn't find it. He sat on the stone for a bit and thought. Something like that, he would have noticed it even Thundurus himself had come down and shot a lightning bolt at him. So it hadn't been there before had set Noivern free, does that mean the orb was his? Maybe he'd come back and taken it while Hiccup was out? Somehow that didn't feel right. So then what had happened to it?

He'd already looked everywhere around him and it was starting to get late, he had to get to the forge or people would get suspicious. Reluctantly he left.

Coming back from Raven's Point you'd have to go a roundabout way to reach the square that caused you to pass by the docks. Hiccup was just doing that when he spotted his father and Wyborn with the head fisherman. He approached the edge of the rock face that stood over the docks and just managed to catch the tail end of their conversation.

"And leave the village unprotected?" the fisherman said.

"We'll train replacements." His father answered, "We need all hands on deck."

The fisherman looked up slightly and caught sight of Hiccup, he didn't even have to guess what he was going to say.

"All hands?" he hedged.

Stoick turned to face him then followed his gaze up to where Hiccup was. He took this as the sign to retreat and began heading for the village square, after all these years he'd grown used to such comments. He was terrible at fighting and he knew it. Everyone thought the only way he'd earn a Pokemon was if he got one out of pity. Or it'd be a hiccup like him.

* * *

Later that night Hiccup arrived home to find Stoick sitting in front of the fire place, stocking it. Wyborn was with him but sitting as far away from the fire as possible with a disgruntled expression, fire and ice just didn't mix. He slowly walked behind his father, making for the stairs. The Beartic followed him with his eyes but made no other indication he knew he was there after sending him a pleading look. He got along well enough with Wyborn. He had occasionally tattled on him about sneaking out and testing his inventions but also gave him more lee-way then his dad normally did. He pushed away the pang of longing for Griff, his mother's Poliwrath. He had survived his partner by several years before a lucky hit by a Heliolisk had taken him down. He was right at the foot of the stairs before Stoick finally said something.

"Hiccup."

"Dad, uh….I-I have to talk to you about something."

"I need to speak with you too, son."

"I've decided it's time for you learn to fight dragons./I've decided I don't want to fight dragons."

"….What?/What?"

"You go first." Stoick prompts.

"No, you go first." Hiccup urged.

"Alright. You get your wish. You start dragon training in the morning."

Hiccup was taken aback. Sure when Astrid had come by the forge earlier she mentioned that training was started but he never thought he'd be in it. Wasn't it a thing where everyone agreed that he wasn't a dragon slayer? Hadn't his own father said that? What caused him to change his mind? That wasn't even getting into the fact that a few hours ago he'd let one of the most infamous dragons go. This wasn't going to end well.

"Oh, I should have gone first. Um, I mean, I was just thinking that we have plenty of dragon-fighting Vikings but how about breadmakers or home repair-?"

"You'll need this." Stoick interrupted, handing him an axe but he doesn't take it.

"Dad, I don't want to fight dragons."

"Come on. Yes, you do, its all you've wanted for the last few years."

"Okay, how about this? I can't kill dragons."

"Oh, you will, that's why I'm sending you to training."

"No, I'm pretty extra sure that I won't."

"It's time Hiccup."

"Are you listening to anything I'm saying?"

"This is serious, son!" Stoick shoves the axe at him. He buckles under the weight of it. Really if Stoick wanted to give him a weapon why not one he had a better chance of actually being able to use? Stoick continues before he can a word in edgewise.

"When you carry this axe, you carry all of us with you. Which means you walk like us, talk like us and think like us. No more…of this." He finishes, gesturing up and down right at Hiccup.

"You just gestured to all of me."

"Deal?"

"This feels like a very one-sided conversation."

"_Deal_?"

Hiccup gives up. He _never_ listens and he won't start now. How could he even begin to explain why he wouldn't kill a dragon? Tell him about the Noivern? Even if his father did believe him he didn't want to think about what he'd say after knowing his son had let a dragon /go/.

"…Deal."

"Good. Now, train hard. I'll be back. Probably." Stoick says as he turns to the door, his bag fully packed for the trip and helmet in hand. Wyborn heaves himself up and ambles to his side with only one cast look back at Hiccup. He at least looks somewhat sympathetic.

"I'll be here. Maybe."

* * *

"Welcome to Dragon Training!" Gobber shouts at the six teenagers in front of him. They were in a large circular room. This was the Pit. It was set farther away from the village due to the fact they actually kept dragons here, the few that they'd managed to catch. Per was near the entrance, guarding it and acting as backup if something went wrong. Hiccup stood away form the others, both because they didn't want him too and neither did he. The other five were much more enthusiastic and determined then him.

"No turning back." Said Astrid.

"I hope I get some serious burns." Tuffnut said enthusiastically, Hiccup had to wince at the mental image, really how could anyone be that happy about permanent injury?

"I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back." Ruffnut added.

"Yeah, its no fun unless you get a scar out of it." Astrid agreed.

"Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain. Love it." Hiccup cynically. He thought he'd been quiet but apparently not quiet enough cause they were suddenly looking at him.

"Oh great who let him in?"

"Let's get started!" Gobber announced, "The recruit who does best will win the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village."

"Well Hiccup already killed a Noivern, so does that disqualify him or…?" Snotlout joked as the others burst into laughter.

"Can I transfer to the class with the cool Vikings?" Tuffnut questioned.

"Don't worry, Hiccup. You're small and weak. Makes you less of a target." Gobber tries to cheer him up, throwing a supportive arm over his shoulders. "They'll think your crazy or sick and go after the bigger threats first."

He says this as he leads them closer to the five large, reinforced doors at the other end of the Pit. Most of them are rattling and roars can be heard from inside.

"behind these doors are just a few of the many species of dragons you'll learn to fight. Here you've got the Haxorus.-"

"-BST 540, highest known attack stat.-" Fishlegs mumbled excitedly. What the heck was an attack stat?

"-The Zweilous.-"

"-420, immune to psychic.-"

"-The Salamance.-"

"-600, immune to ground.-"

"-The Scraggy.-"

"-348, extremely venomous.-"

"-WILL YOU STOP THAT?!" Gobber shouted, "…and the Sliggoo."

"452, hard to damage." Fishlegs couldn't help but whisper as Gobber pulled a lever that caused one of the cross beams to raise, effectively unlocking the door.

"Woah, wait! Aren't you gonna teach us first?" Snotlout said nervously.

"I believe in learning on the job." Was all the reply he gave.

A Sliggoo charged out, not particularly fast but for something that looked like a snail it was enough to catch them off guard, they scattered, looking for cover and weapons.

"Today is about survival. You get blasted, you're dead. Quick whats the first thing you're going to need?" Gobber lectured.

"A doctor?" Hiccup proposed.

"60+ speed?" Fishlegs guessed.

"A shield." Astrid stated, already making her way to where one of the shields was lying.

"Right. So go get one." This had all of them scrambling for one.

He continued once everyone had one in hand. "Now, your most important piece of equipment is your shield. If you get the choice between a sword and a shield, take the shield. If you have a Pokemon you'll have even better luck."

Hiccup was having trouble with is, Gobber helped and sent him off with the rest. The twins were arguing over a shield with a Duskull motif on it, five more shields lying around them. The Sliggoo doesn't miss the opportunity and fired a blast of mud at them, hitting the shield hard enough to break it and both the twins twirling.

"Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out."

"What?/What?" they both asked dazedly.

"Those shields are good for another thing. Noise makes lots of it and it'll throw off it's aim!"

They immediately grab the closet weapon to ban against the shield. The dragon seems to wince and pulled back the four antenna on its head into its body. It darted its head around in confusion, firing off random mud bursts.

"Now there's only so many shots it can do with the mud. Anybody know how many?"

"Six?" Cries Snotlout.

"Ten!" Shouts Fishlegs.

"Correct, ten shots. Enough for each of you and then some to spare!"

"I really don't really think my parents-AH!" Fishleg yells as another blast of mud goes right past him, only inches away. He doesn't push his luck and drops his shield, taking off running for relative safety.

"Fishlegs, you're out." Gobber calls, spotting Hiccup taking cover. "Don't just hide, Hiccup!"

Close by Snotlout didn't seem to realize how much danger he was in and was trying to flirt with Astrid.

"So, I'm moving into my parents' basement. Wanna come around sometime and work out, you look like the work out type."

He might be distracted but Astrid wasn't, the second the Sliggoo turned towards them she dodged away leaving Snotlout to take a direct hit to the shield, throwing him back.

"Snotlout you're out!"

Astrid landed right next to Hiccup who'd finally emerged.

"So just us left then?" he asked awkwardly. She didn't even glance at him when she spoke and then dodged away again.

"No, just you."

"Last shot!" Gobber bellowed.

Hiccup barely had any time to comprehend what happened when another mud blast ripped the shield right off him. He chased after it, not hearing Gobber's worried shout as the Sliggo followed his progress, something else that was definitely not mud building up in its mouth. It's only a timely attack by Per that knocks the full powered Dragonbreath off mark.

"And that's why you never underestimate a Pokemon, much less a dragon. They rarely only have one kind of shot." He says, voice shaking slightly. Hiccup can only hear it because he was standing so close. Per had forced the Sliggoo back into its pen and Gobber swiftly pulled the level again to lock it back up. He used the moment to compose himself and turned around with a scowl.

"Remember this, a dragon will always,-" he says gravely, pointedly looking at Hiccup, "-_always_ go for the kill. Now get, I don't wanna see you for the rest of the day." He turned, giving Per a pat on the head, and began cleaning up the ring, grumbling to himself. The six all left him there, retreating to their homes, slightly chagrined. Except for Hiccup…


	5. What are you?

Plot Twist A'hoy~!

**Edit: It seems there is some confusion about what exactly is going on in this chapter. I apologize for that, apparently I was a bit too excited to write it anf forgot some details. Hopefully the changers I made will clear everything up. If not I'll make a note at the bottom.**

~~~~~HTTYD/Pokemon~~~~~

Chapter 4: What are you?

"If they always go for the kill…" Hiccup wondered as he stepped into the forest, "Then why didn't you?"

He made his way back to where he'd let the Noivern go, from there he'd hopefully figure out where it went. He had to know.

He was almost there when a fierce rustling drew his attention. He ducked behind a tree and when he peeked out saw exactly the Pokemon he was looking for. The Noivern was frantically scratching at the ground, darting to and fro, climbing trees and uprooting bushes. The only thing untouched was the cut bola. It kept letting out small screeches of distress as its search turned up nothing. It had to be looking for the orb. But if he didn't have it then what had happened to it? Eventually it stops searching and gives another distressed whine before flying jerkily away, the mere motion seems to strain the beast, as if it's suddenly a terrible burden.

Hiccup follows, for whatever reason the Noivern either doesn't hear him or ignores him. Soon it arrives at a cove with a small lake and stream running through the center. It lands heavily by the lake, struggling to pick itself up before finally giving up and just lying there. Hiccup wonders if it's sick. It's just laying there and it looks more tired then sick.. He doesn't understand why it won't just fly away. What is so important about that orb that it stays so close to a Viking village?

Hiccup doesn't know what to do but he doubts the beast would want him to intrude but he doesn't feel right just leaving it here while it's unwell. Finally he settles on doing the only thing he can other then waiting, drawing. He decides to draw the Noivern, especially since no one's supposed to have seen one before. He keeps glancing up and back down to make sure he's getting it all right. He even quietly moves around to get a better angle for some things. He's soon finished and adding in little details and notes like coloration when something changes. All of a sudden the Noivern jerks, its whole body seizing while Hiccup watches in horror. He's about to look for a way down and help it, dragon or not when…it breaks apart, its entire body just, kind of dissolves into white light, like fireflies. For a moment the lights hover, like they're trying to hold together before finally dispersing...and leaveing something else behind in its place, or is it that it was there all along, just hidden in the form of a Noivern? Hiccup gasps but the thing-that-was-a-Noivern-and-is-now-something-else doesn't hear it.

It's a Pokemon, a dragon, that much he knows, he feels it deep inside that this is still a dragon but it's unlike anything he's ever seen before. It has no legs and two wings and a long neck. It's a deep blue and a pure white. It stays on the ground for a bit before it just starts hovering up from where it'd been. It twists and turns, looking itself over, revealing a pair of bright green eyes and a red triangle like mark on its chest. Whatever was wrong with it seems to have passed because it's moving much more easily now. Finally done checking everything is apparently still in order it gives out a low purr before going over to a berry bush and plucks a few to eat.

Hiccup is frozen for another moment before he does the only thing that comes to mind, he flips to a new page and starts to draw the (new?) dragon. He's only got the basic outline done before he looks up and it's _gone_. He looks frantically around the cove but it's just gone. It couldn't have flown off, he'd have heard that at least so where-! Hiccup rears back as the air in front of him ripples and the Pokemon appears out of thin air.

"Lati?" it chirped, its' head tilting. Just like before they can't look away. They stare at each other for over a full minute before it finally blinks and narrows its eyes in suspicion. Hiccup takes this a signal to retreat and bolted. He heard it crash through the trees in pursuit but eventually that too stopped but Hiccup didn't. He ran all the way back to Berk, a stitch in his side and gasping for air. He doesn't stop until he's in the house, up the stairs, and in his room with the door blocked and the window jammed. Only then does he stop and sink to his bed and try and figure out what he just saw.

* * *

It's well into night time when he arrives at the Mead Hall for the meeting Gobber called. He can't stop looking over his shoulder as if the dragon will appear out of thin air again. He doesn't really relax until the door's shut and he's placed everyone between the door and himself. The sound of thunder in the distance reassures him more, it's going to be a bad one and he doesn't think even that dragon would travel in such a storm.

"Alright. Where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today?" Gobber asks. Norward is with him at the moment, floating silently. In all his time as Gobber's apprentice he has never heard either Pokemon make a single sound. It was actually rather disturbing to turn around and find one of them there where they weren't before.

"I mistimed my somersault dive. It was sloppy and it threw off my reverse tumble." She answered.

"Yeah." Ruffnut scoffed, "We noticed." Astrid threw her a quick glare as Snotlout grabbed her hand in an attempt to be comforting, attempt being the key word.

"No, no, you were great. That was so 'Astrid'."

"She's right. You have to be tough on yourselves." Gobber said.

The bench groaned as Hiccup sat down, drawing everyone's attention. Gobber took the opportunity to hammer in his words from before.

"Where did Hiccup go wrong today?"

"He showed up." Ruffnut said derisively.

"He didn't get eaten." Tuffnut added.

"He's_ never_ where he should be." Astrid finally remarks bitterly, glaring right at him.

"Thank you Astrid." Gobber finally stops them from going any further. That hadn't gone quite how he'd wanted it.

"You need to live and breathe this stuff. Or you won't live for much longer." Gobber brings a thick book forward, dropping it on the table with a thud. "The Dragon Manual. Everything we know about every dragon we know of."

Thunder suddenly booms loudly, shaking the hall. A sudden downpour starts drumming the roof of the Hall.

"No attacks tonight in this kind of weather. Study up." Is the last thing he says before abruptly leaving, Norward following behind him.

"Wait, you mean read?" Tuffnut asks disbelievingly.

"While we're still alive?" Ruffnut asks, equally as disbelievingly.

"Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?" Snotlout asks confused.

"Oh!" Fishlegs exclaims, drawing attention to himself, "I've read it, like, seven times! There's this water dragon that can spray boiling water at your face. And then there's this one that buries itself in sand and the only thing sticking up is-"

Fishlegs cuts himself off seeing everyone's incredulous expression.

"Yeah, that sounds good. I was going to read this…" Tuffnut begins.

"But now…." Ruffnut ends.

Snotlout snorts and stands up, "You guys read, I'll go kill stuff."

The other, including Fishlegs and Astrid, follow him out into the storm. The last thing Hiccup hears as the door shuts behind them is Fishlegs starting up again.

"And then there's this dragon with these leaves on its arms-"

Hiccup is left alone. He opens the book and begins to read.

_Dragon classifications. Strike class. Fear class. Mystery class._

_Kingdra. This reclusive dragon lives in the deep sea but can be found near the coast and in sea caves. If startled out of its sleep it will yawn so forcibly that the undercurrents it makes can destroy small ships. Most often found during storms. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight._

_Aggron. Heavily armored and extremely territorial. Its claws can cut clean through most armors. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight._

_Milotic. Drowns it's victims. Extremely dangerous._

_Serviper. Even newly hatched ones have venom toxic enough to kill a man in minutes. Kill on sight._

_Sliggoo. Zweilous. Flygon. Rhyperior. Steelix. Burns its victims. Buries its victims. Chokes its victims. Breaks all its victims bones. Extremely dangerous. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight. Kill on sight. Kill on sight…_

_Noivern. Speed unknown. Size unknown. The unholy offspring of darkness and death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only chance, hide and pray it doesn't find you…_

Hiccup sat back and let out a slow breath. He pulls his notebook out and flips to the page where he drew the first dragon. He just looks back and forth between the two books, thinking, wondering. Is what he saw really a Noivern? Or was it the…other dragon. Even if that first form was a Noivern, was that really what a normal Noivern would act like? He flips to the next page and stares at the outline he drew before looking back at the book. Dragons were Pokemon, for all their devilry and that means they often said their names. What had that dragon said? Latu? Lita? No, Lati…

Hiccup flipped to the front of the book and began slowly flipping through the pages again, checking every name and picture for the slightest resemblance. None of the names or the pictures fit. Was it some unknown dragon? Just as he was about to give up, nearly right back on the Noivern's page, he noticed something. The back of the book seemed…bulged, as if there was made of more then simple leather. He brought a finger up and traced the back, there were two seams on one edge. A loose seam caught on his finger and he hesitated. Spurred by something untold he dragged his finger down and pulled the seam free. It unfurled easily and Hiccup found a handful of pages, all of them done in the same style.

He pulled them free of the small pocket they were in and examined them. The first page seemed to be a letter.

_Whosoever finds these pages,_

_Congratulations, you have looked beyond what was there and saw more. Within these pages lie what information we have about dragons, special dragons. Mere myth even now. I no not when you will find these but I've been told it won't be for a great long while. I do not know if you will know these dragons by the time you find these, but if you haven't…if you and your people have forgotten…best to be reminded. Don't you agree? These aren't just any dragons but dragons akin to gods. They are more powerful then ever believed and should you meet one, you best hope it's not as your enemy._

It was unsigned.

Hiccup flipped through the pages. There wasn't much to go on, a few scarce descriptions at most though none as small as Noivern's entry. Mostly names and occasional places, most of which he'd never heard of before.

_Lugia. Kyogre. Gorudon. Palkia. Dialga. Giratina. Zygarde. Zekrom. Reshiram. Rayquaza. Heatran. And…_

_The Latii._

There was an entry under this name.

_Extremely fast and incredibly powerful. The full scope of its powers is unknown but it is capable of turning invisible and changing its shape, it can even appear human. It's incredibly smart but never attacks first without a reason. Two kinds are known, red and blue. They are never found without a single glowing orb. Its meaning is unknown but if it is lost the Latii will stop at nothing to get it back. If you've made it your enemy then there is nowhere to hide. It will find you even if you flee to the ends of the earth._

There was no picture but Hiccup knew this was the dragon he'd seen.

* * *

They were close to the fog wall, nicknamed Helheim's Gate. No one knew what it was like inside, if the fog went on forever or stopped at some point. They couldn't see anything once inside reported the few surviving ships. Even if you could sail through the treacherous rocks there was no guarantee that a dragon wouldn't take the opportunity to attack. Stoick and Wyborn stared at the giant wall of fog. It reached up so high you had to crane your neck all the way back just to see the top. The whole thing was unnatural, how it just stopped, no excess as at all, as if the fog itself had hit a wall and couldn't go any further.

Stoick turned his attention the map laid out before him. The white swirl was taunting him. He knew the dragons were there, they had to be to raid Berk so often.

"I can almost smell them." He muttered. Wyborn grunted still eyeing the fog dubiously. "Take us in." he announced.

"Hard to port!" the helmsman called to the other ships. They slowly drifted towards the fog, before soon they were over the edge and into the storm. The man at the rudder was carefully steering the boats around what rocks they could see. '

They're like claws.' Stoick thought, 'Closing in for the kill.'

He tried to shake the ill-thought omen away when a sudden shout pierced through the silence they had taken up. Fire, hot and red, pierced through the fog like a lance, just missing one of the ships.

"CHARIZARD!"

~~~~httyd/pokemon~~~~

Anybody see that coming? So, do you like it?

**Edit**:** In case anyone is still confused. Latios IS the Noivern. If you look above in the dragon manual entry I made it says it can shapeshift. I did not make that up. It's canon that it can do that.**


	6. Interlude: Meet Digi

Interlude 2: Meet the author

HELLO Readers! I am the author of this fic, Digi. There have been concerns brought to me about how I handled the plot twist in the last chapter. I have attempted to correct those mistakes but just in case I decided to make this interlude and explain a few things.

First things first, LATIOS_ IS_ NOIVERN!

It has been disguised as one since the beginning. Due to the newness of gen 6, me not owning x or y and an idea brought up by a friend of mine I settled on making Toothless a Latios instead of a Noivern though he'll continue to use its form as a disguise. Whether or not he acts like a Noivern as well or just, I dunno, like a Pokemon, is up to the reader.

The reasons I chose Latios are because when I was first thinking about this crossover was that Toothless might be a Noivern a friend pointed out it could be a Latios and the more I thought about it the more it fit. Its fast and its smart and has less kinks to work out then a Noivern. Everything that movie canon Toothless can do Latios can do as well in some way.

Now most of what I know about Latios and its counterpart, Latias comes from the 5th Pokemon movie, Pokemon Heroes. I realize not everyone has seen it and that's a pity really, it's a good movie and would give you a heads up on what Latios can do.

Shall I list the ways?

1. It has the highest base speed stat of all dragon type Pokemon. It's also partially designed after a jet.

2. It can turn invisible.

3. It can change its shape, even into a human. I'm not sure how related this ability is to the move Transform though or if its more like Zoroark's illusions.

4. Its part psychic type. This allows it to detect the locations and emotions of the people and Pokemon around it. It can also understand human speech.

5. It can 'sight share'.

6. It will only open its heart to a trainer with a compassionate soul.

7. It can learn Thunder, Energy Ball, Shadow Ball, Dragon Pulse, and Draco Meteor which are the closest equivalents to Toothless' plasma blasts I could think of. Well, only one of them will be used but the fact it can learn all of them is a big plus.

8. It dislikes fighting unless needed.

9. I can at least tweak the canon so its ears can move which I don't think Noivern's can.

In case any of you haven't noticed I tried to include several of these details in the Dragon Manuel's entry on the Latii which I made to be the name for both Latios and Latias.

Also the reason why Toothless stays on the island near the Vikings even though he can fly perfectly fine is the orb I keep mentioning, it was Toothless' held item, he's not leaving until he gets it back. If you have seen the movie then you might have an idea about what it is. If you're really smart then you might already know what I did with it. I'm not spoiling it otherwise. What I will say is that its part of the reason he'll let Hiccup fly him.

Also to reiterate I'm NOT making this Hicstrid. I will NOT bash Astrid but I just don't want to write it in as the pairing, I feel I wouldn't write it right even in this AU setting when they can get away with being OOC. I've stated it plainly that I can and will write slash aka yaoi aka two boys or in this case… actually if you've seen the movie then you might know what I'm implying. HOWEVER, I have no plans on really doing anything with it, I'll probably hint and imply at the most during this fic and that'll most likely be at the ending. I have hopes most of you are willing to read this fic even if its not Hicstrid.

Last note. I will again state that this happening in the Pokemon world thousands of years before most of the canon. Berk is located somewhere in the north between Kalos and Unova. Not every 'dragon' is actually a dragon type Pokemon.

I hope this has cleared things up for you, If you have any other questions then please ask and I will do my best to answer them. Also thank you to the reviewers and all the readers who follow and favorite. I hope to have Chapter 5 out soon. Digi, out!


	7. The Stage is Set

Chapter 5: The Stage is Set

Hiccup dreamed of blue. Blue sky and blue sea stretching from horizon to horizon with no end in sight. He felt utterly complete, as if he was meant to be there, suspended between the earth and heavens, just_ flying_. It felt like home. He felt utterly free, as if all his worries had been left on the ground. As if nothing else mattered but this, not his size, not his smarts or his strength. The again, he also felt stronger then ever. He felt as if he could do anything.

For ages he just flew, and the blue sea gave way to bright white ice and snow. He noticed it immediately though, when the blue sky became obscured with thick clouds. He felt unease rise but brushed it off as just a storm. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was off though. He saw something in the distance, a hazy structure, a good place to rest at least and wait out the storm but the closer he got the more his unease grew. Fear lanced through him though at the sudden knowledge that he was not alone. Before he could dodge-!

Hiccup jolted straight up in bed, his hand clamped over his sternum, futilely trying to calm his racing heart and ward off the sense of bone deep dread. It took several moments to calm himself down and he just continued to lay there for several minutes, pondering his dream. How…nice it'd been before it ended like it did. He felt at ease when he thought of how it'd felt to fly. It was sad really, that humans couldn't fly. Maybe one day he'd climb to the top of the mountain and just sit, high up, away from the world. He'd probably need a Pokemon though, in case some dragons or other territorial Pokemon showed up so he doubted that'd be anytime soon.

Finally he pushed himself out of bed and began to prepare for the day and another day of dragon training.

* * *

Later on he was back in the Pit with Gobber, Per and the other recruits. Gobber had set up a maze and let them and today's dragon loose into it. Hiccup, however, was more interested on getting some answers to few of his questions.

"You know I just happened to notice that the book has nothing on Noiverns. Is there another book? Or a sequel? Maybe an pamphlet?"

He wasn't going to say anything about the other pages he discovered. He doubted anyone had found them before him. No one had so much as mentioned any of the special dragons when he was growing up in any way, even the unknown ones. Since Stoick would regularly rant about dragons he was pretty sure of this fact. He still wasn't sure if the Noivern was something made up by the Latii or a separate dragon that the Latii just took the form of. Oh man, he knew Zoroa and Zoroark could cast illusions but not that a dragon could. The again maybe no one knew dragons could _because_ they could cast illusions. Hiccup was pulled from his thoughts by a Dragon Rage tearing the head of his axe and blowing a hole into the wall. He dropped the now useless weapon and ran. The Haxorus followed him from its place up high on the mazes' supports, jumping nimbly from one to the other. It summoned up a whirlwind and prepared its next attack.

"Focus Hiccup! You're not even trying! Today's lesson is all about attack! Haxorus are quick and surprisingly light on their feet. You have to be quicker and lighter." Gobber instructed.

The Haxorus spotted Fishlegs and unleashed its Razor Wind right at him, leaving his shield and the wall with deep gashes.

"I'm beginning to question your training methods!" he screamed.

"Look for its blind spot. Every dragon has one. Find it, hind in it and strike."

The twins had run down another passage only to come face to face with it. They managed to get behind it and kept moving so they were hidden by its giant tusks.

"Do you ever bathe?" hissed Ruffnut at her brother.

"If you don't like it then find another blind spot."

"How about I give you one?"

They were forced to dodge away from the Pokemon when its entire tail glowed and lashed out.

"Just because it can't see you, doesn't mean it can't hear you."

Hiccup stops in front of Gobber's spot above the Pit, Astrid and Snotlout racing by.

"Hey, so how would one sneak up on a Noivern?"

"None's ever seen one and lived to tell about it. Now get moving."

Gobber's not sure why Hiccup's asking about it. He doesn't really think Hiccup actually shot one down but he is wondering what's going on in that head of his. Hiccup's never really asked about dragons before today. Sure, he'd listen to his and Stoicks' grand tales of all the dragons they'd fought but he's never actually asked about one. But he's also not the first one to ask about Noiverns given they're such a menace during raids.

"I know, I know, but hypothetically-"

"Hiccup!" Astrid hisses, grabbing his arm and pulling him back so he's flat against the wall just as the Haxorus appears in the corridor adjacent. It steps into their corridor but Astrid and Snotlout use the opportunity while its head is facing the opposite direction to roll out of the way. Hiccup tries as well but falls short, his shield banging and drawing the Pokemons attention. It lunges but he manages to dodge, racing into the corridors. The Haxorus takes to the walls again, landing in front of Snotlout and Astrid. Snotlout pushes Astrid out of the way, about to take it on in an attempt to impress her.

"Don't worry babe, I got this."

He throws his hammer but it's thrown wide, missing the Haxorus entirely. It doesn't even have to dodge. It just starts to give a choppy laugh. Snotlout begins to protest at Astrids' annoyed expression, she'd wanted to take it on.

"The sun was in my eyes, Astrid. You want me to block out the sun? I could but I don't have the time to do it."

The Haxorus is done laughing and goes for her, seeing her as the bigger threat since she still had a weapon. She ducks into another corridor and the Haxorus slams into the wall before recovering and continuing the chase. It was more and more frenzied as it continued to fail to catch its prey. It slammed into walls and jumping heavily up on them, the force of the blows toppling the maze walls like dominoes. Hiccup by now has made it back to Gobber and is mostly oblivious tot eh destruction going on behind him.

"H-has anyone ever found one eating? I mean eating berries?"

"Hiccup!/Hiccup!" two separate voices shout. One is Gobber gesturing behind to the spectacle going on. Most of the walls have fallen and Astrid is now jumping on the still standing ones as a last attempt to get away. At the last wall she pinwheels slightly before falling…straight onto Hiccup with the Haxorus crashing somewhere off to the side.

Astrid tries to pick herself up, her axe is stuck fast into Hiccup's shield. She tries to pull it free but can't get the proper leverage. Hiccup protests and the twins joke but she's not paying any attention to them. She's finally on her feet and the Pokemon is charging, its claws glowing warningly. She tries to pull her axe out but it's buried too deep. She continues to pull but the shield is stuck to Hiccup's arm. He cries out slightly in pain but she finally manages to pull the axe and shield free. Just in time too, she slams it into the side of Haxorus's head, knocking it aside and shattering the shield. It's finally gives up, wandering off disorientated, Per following to herd it back to its cage. Gobber's praise falls on deaf ears as she turns her ire to Hiccup, who's curled on the ground. He uncurls and stands up but shrinks back at their expressions.

"Is this some kind of joke to you?" Astrid is fed up, only two sessions in and he's already proved he's useless; he nearly got them both killed.

"Our parents' war is about to become ours. You need to figure out which side you're on." She grabs her axe and storms off.

The thing is, he doesn't know what side he's on. He knows he's supposed to be on the Vikings' side but he's not a good Viking. He thought he could never be on the dragons side because they're supposed to be the monsters. Lately though, he hasn't been so sure it's that black and white. The Noiv-the Latii hadn't attacked him even though it had had two perfect chances. So what did he do now?


	8. Vinur

If any of you don't know already the dear StoryGirl1997 has posted her own crossover How to Become a Trainer now found in the httyd category only like myself. It also has Hicstrid if any of you are unsatisfied with the future lack of that in my story. Read and enjoy!

~~~~HTTYD/Pokemon~~~~

Chapter 6: Vinur

He has a basic plan at least. Hiccup has a borrowed shield and a snatched Remoraid. He doesn't think he'll be straight out attacked, at least, he hopes he won't be. He finds a way down into the cove and slowly slides down, jittery with nerves. He lifts both shield and fish before throwing the fish as hard as he could into the cove, ducking immediately behind his shield. After a moment he peeks out to see the Remoraid undisturbed. He moves to go into the cove but it gets wedged in the rocks. After a few useless pulls, he just gives up and ducks under it and into the cove. He looks around but doesn't see it, then again it can turn invisible so it could be right behind him…he shakes his head to dislodge the thought as he picks the Jet Pokemon up. He freezes when something moves behind him.

He whirls around to see it, lazily sprawled on one of the rocks littered around the cove. Really the ability to turn invisible was just not fair, add in the fact it could float meant you never heard it coming. Hiccup gulped and held out the fish as a peace offering. It growled though, eyeing his hip where his dagger was. He quickly realized what was wrong and carefully and slowly took his dagger from his hip and tossed it to the side. The Latii immediately stopped growling and looked at him more curiously, he gestured with the fish to coax it to take it.

It floated nearer, glancing between him and the fish in its hand. It reached out with stunted arms and took the Remoraid. It backed up and glanced again between them before chowing down. It ate it quickly and looked up to see it there was more, its eyes wide and at ease. He shook his head and brought his hands up to show it that was the only one.

"Um, no. Sorry I don't have anymore."

For a moment the dragon Pokemon just stares at him, before it darts over to a bush full of long blue berries and pulls two off, coming back and holding one out to him. He blinks at the reversed position but is reluctant to take it. He's tired those berries before, they taste dry and sour to him, they're bitter too but he doesn't mind that as much. He eyes it warily but can't help but accept when it gestures for him to take it, coaxing him just as he had. He looks between the two, wondering if he can get away with not eating it but the dragons gaze is expectant.

He pulls in a fortifying breath before taking a harsh bite out of it to break through its hard skin. He immediately wants to spit it out but the dragon is still watching him. He smiles but it just narrows its eyes, stretching its long throat out and making an obvious gulp. It takes him a moment before he reluctantly chokes it down. The dark blue and white creature brightens, giving a happy chirp as it holds the last berry. It seems content with how much it shared and brings the other berry to its mouth. Hiccup tilts his head slightly in wonder what looks like a toothless maw.

"You know you look like you're toothless? But that can't be cause I'm sure you have-"

The dragon pulls its lips back in a false snarl, showing a row of small but needle like sharp teeth, ripping into the berry like it was a soft-skinned Pecha.

"Teeth." He ends quietly.

It looks so pleased in that moment, as if everything in the world is right and Hiccup feels something arise in him, an equal happiness. He's so happy that it-, he knows it's a he,-he's happy that he can't stop his arm from rising, his hand outstretched to offer affection of some kind. It balks, its entire body tenses and it all but flings itself back, its lips curled to show off those well hidden fangs. Its bright green eyes convey only shock and disbelief. It darts away back to the rock it had been lounging on and laid down on it heavily, its entire frame giving away it was in some kind of inner turmoil. Its eyes were darting around on the ground, as if it was seeing something only it could. Hiccup can't stop himself from moving forward, this odd vague feeling welling up again. He stops to examine it for a moment, his own gaze going miles away.

It feels like he's not alone, like he's more. Like there's this ball of something else now, feeling things alongside him. It's not him though, it's different. For a moment he can only think of horror stories of evil spirits and terrible mind controlling Pokemon he's heard from all the adults in the village but it doesn't feel evil or anything. Kinda just there. It's only barely there, like a breeze but felt none the less. He carefully breathes out a sigh, mostly sure he's not about to be lured into something's lair, as if to prove him right the odd sensation recedes and it kinda goes…to sleep? Dormant?

He shakes himself out of his thoughts but when he moves closer to the Latii it gives him a leer so he turns around and walks away, leaving them both to their thoughts. He perches on another rock close by and begins to think again. He doesn't think he's cursed or anything. He's only really interacted with the Latii and he doesn't think it cursed him. He's never heard of a dragon that could curse people but then again he's never heard of anything like this dragon. Is it why he's suddenly doubting everything, doubting his father and himself? Is it somehow influencing him…he doesn't think so. He remembers everything just fine, he remembers what he felt clearly.

Toothless, he nicknames the dragon in his head, he can't just keep calling it dragon or Latii and he can't think of anything else to call it. Toothless had had the opportunity to kill him many times so far, heck he was sitting only feet from him and he was paid no attention, no interest at all, even annoyance or distrust. That was a lot more then the village had done in recent times. Sometimes he could barely step out of his house without someone eyeing him like he'll cause something to spontaneously combust.

He had set Toothless free of his own will, simply unable to kill the Pokemon. He'd looked him in the eye and just couldn't. He'd seen something beyond what he'd ever thought a dragon could be, he'd seen more then a monster of myth but a being that could feel and think and live. How could he have killed it when he looked him and could understand him in ways he never had with anyone. It had been he himself and nothing else that had faltered when Victini had presented him with the perfect chance of victory, to have all he ever wanted, but he couldn't at the price it would cost.

Realizing he was just going to think himself in circles he decided to distract himself, he found a stick lying on the ground and so began to sketch a picture in the dirt to calm his mind. Without thought he began sketching the outline of the Noivern before moving on and sketching the Latii as well. Before long he felt a presence move up alongside him and saw Toothless out of the corner of his eye. He just kept drawing, waiting to see what he'd do. The dragon looked on contemplatively before darting off again to the side, out of sight. He stopped himself from sighing in disappointment but didn't stop.

He was confused when he heard a crack off to the side then the sound of something being dragged. His attention was pulled to the Eon Pokemon as it whizzed past, an entire branch clutched in its claws, its end being dragged across the ground to make lines and swirls, slowly but surely a picture took shape and Hiccup stared in awe. It was a pattern of some kind, made of circles and swirls and triangles and squares and straight lines to connect it all together. He'd never seen anything like it. He scrambled off the rock and stepped as close to the pattern as possible to look before a warning growl froze him in his tracks.

He turned his head slowly to see the Pokemon with the most affronted look he'd ever seen, its gaze boring a hole into the ground at his feet. He looked down to see his foot was on one of the lines. Remembering what had happened with his knife, he pulled his foot back and Toothless' whole body relaxed. He experimentally put his foot back down on the line and Toothless growled again, harsher this time and fixed _him_ with the glare. He lifted his foot again, looking sheepish and the dragon again relaxed. This time when he set his foot down slowly, it was inside the circle but Toothless didn't tense, it seemed okay as long as he didn't step on the lines. He placed his other foot in another circle and then his first foot in a triangle and in no time it was like he was dancing within the pattern under the indulgent eye of the Latii.

They both froze when he came to a stop not more then a foot apart, Toothless looked conflicted but didn't move away, Hiccup was unsure if he should reach out again. The ball inside him seemed to perk up and urge him to reach out. It wasn't forcing him to, simply encouraging. Hiccup slowly raised his hand, making sure Toothless wasn't going to bolt or react badly. He just floated there, looking hesitant and…hopeful? Hiccup can't take it anymore and turns his head away, closing his eyes and leaving his hand suspended between them. He _likes_ the dragon, this is his chance to prove him wrong, to attack him or run, he doesn't know what he'll do if he runs.

Everything stops then, as he feels feathers touch his hand. His eyes jump wide open and bright green meets forest green, holding steady as they have every time before. He is blown away by what the gesture means. It's impossible to deny that this entire situation is something so much more, a connection across species and the enormity of it leaves Hiccup breathless. The absolute significance of it leaves his blind-sided and motionless, Toothless is a dragon and he is a Viking and yet, here they are. In that moment Hiccup feels everything align and he feels complete in a way he hasn't since-!

Then Toothless green eyes grow wide open in pure shock before lighting up completely white and that ball of tightly condensed something surges forward from within him and Hiccup is swept away.

* * *

Hiccup dreamed of blue. Blue sky and blue sea stretching from horizon to horizon with no end in sight. He felt utterly complete, as if he was meant to be there, suspended between the earth and heavens, just _flying_. It felt like home. He felt utterly free, as if all his worries had been left on the ground. As if nothing else mattered but this, not his size, not his smarts or his strength. The again, he also felt stronger then ever. He felt as if he could do anything.

For ages he just flew, and the blue sea gave way to bright white ice and snow. He noticed it immediately though, when the blue sky became obscured with thick clouds. He felt unease rise but brushed it off as just a storm. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was off though. He saw something in the distance, a hazy structure, a good place to rest at least and wait out the storm but the closer he got the more his unease grew. Fear lanced through him though at the sudden knowledge that he was not alone. Before he could dodge something small rammed into his side and just as suddenly as the fear appeared it was gone as he recognized the form that had hit him, instead affection welled up.

The small form was navy blue and white with a red triangle on its chest and bright green eyes. Just as suddenly as Hiccup recognized Toothless his frame lit up with light and when it dissipated an Swablu flying beside him. Hiccup felt more like himself as the vision continued and the pride and amusement that came felt different from his own feelings, lighter and echoing, as if through a veil. Toothless' disguise wavered and dissolved to leave behind his true Latii form, what could only be called a pout plain on his face. He felt encouragement flow from one to the other, even more sure of the distinction between himself and whatever he was in that moment.

A determined expression filled Toothless' face and his form lit up again, this time when he settled it was in the form of some kind of bat. Light purple with black fur and large yellow eyes, Hiccup was vaguely reminded of both a Swoobat and Zubat but its large rounded but conjoined ears were a dead give away to what it was related to. The tiny Noivern pre-evolution still held a firm expression before it melted into pure joy. It gave a squeal and flew in circles around him. Joyful pride was felt from the other part of him. Both parts of him kept a careful eye on the small Pokemon as it flew farther away. Fond exasperation was a background hum, telling him this was done often and didn't always end well.

For a little longer they flew and the structure in the distance was getting clearer. He let his guard down, this would prove his biggest mistake. He was just about to call out to his companion when he felt something absolutely malevolent and _furious_ race across his senses. A dark shadow appeared above and a deep voice boomed through his mind.

'HOW DARE ONE AS SUCH AS _YOU_ COME HERE! HOW DARE A LATII TRESPASS IN MY DOMAIN!'

One thought pierced through the terror that surged through this other part of him. One clear thought that seemed to prevail above all else, one desperate message sent straight as his young companion, still in the form of the light purple bat.

'_Hide!_'

Then _ice_. It consumed him, pierced him, through him, through the veil between them and into Hiccup himself. It was so _cold_, everywhere, everything was so cold. It reached into him, freezing him inside out, into his blood, into his bones, into his core, into his very _soul_. So much ice.

He could only pray Toothless was safe as well. He had to be safe. He must be safe. He must _stay_ safe. He felt it in the last of his soul and then…something changed…the ice was closing in fast but what was left untouched reached within even further and suddenly he was something else. His last conscious thought was that this was the last thing he could do to make sure Toothless was safe, to make sure he could still protect him, the only thing he could do…the only thing he could leave behind…

* * *

Hiccup snapped back into reality, still staring straight into Toothless' eyes. Something close to heartbreak and awe flickered through those bright green eyes before the dragon pulled back and simply vanished. Hiccup was left shaking from the cold that couldn't have been real and feeling a keen loss, still whole but less, as if he had lost something he hadn't realized he'd had until that point. He ached for something more, to be complete, to feel a connection with something-with someone. The someone who'd just vanished, unknowingly taking part of Hiccup with him. He was still whole, he could still function but he was fundamentally different, irrevocably changed by what had happened, by what he felt and wanted to feel again. Hiccup shakily made his way out of the cove, Toothless wouldn't be back anytime soon. Hiccup had been shaken to his core in body and mind but paradoxically he also felt more sure and steady then he ever had in his life. He had found a way forward and he would take it come storm or fire or even ice.

~~~~HTTYD/Pokemon~~~~

Hoo boy! That took awhile though it was shorter then I expected. Sorry the update took so long, the last week has been a bit hard. But I'm back on track and hope to update soon! In case you wanted to know Vinur means friend in Icelandic at least according to Google translate. The last line is akin to 'come Hell or high water' but i wanted to add an Unovan influence to it and its partly based on something from PJO which i am also a huge fan of. Well I can't think of much else to say. Digi, out!


End file.
